


Draeden Drabbles Collection

by captaincastle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, couple fics are in an au, derek and braeden live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Collection of short blurbs and drabbles I've posted on my blog but wanted here! Just some Draeden fluff and stuff.





	1. Soulmates

Derek and Braeden had been together for awhile. Which for Derek was saying something. 

And man he was in love with her too. He couldn’t help himself. He found himself smiling at just the thought of her. He thought she was cute and gorgeous. And when she was wielding a gun, he drooled, almost swooned. 

She thought the same about him though. She had to keep herself from staring when he changed clothes. And she liked teaching him about guns, because that gave her an excuse to touch those muscular hairy arms. 

But those are just physical things. 

One day they both realized that they belonged together. Not just because they were physically attracted to each other, but because they belonged together. They understood each other. They could laugh and joke, and could have serious conversations too. 

That day was just a random Tuesday morning. Braeden was asleep in Derek’s arms. He was awake and just holding her. That was when he realized that there was no where he’d rather be and no one he would rather be holding. 

Right about then she opened her eyes.

“Good morning.” he whispered.

She smiled at his morning voice and his messy hair. That was when it hit her. She doesn’t ever want to leave his arms. 

It took them another three months to tell each other, but it didn’t really matter because they both knew.


	2. Speeding Ticket

She was late. So late. It was her turn to make dinner that night and she was late. He would be home soon. And he would be hungry. It’s not that he was impatient, it’s just sometimes she liked to surprise him. And she wanted to make him dinner instead ordering takeout. 

So she sped.

That’s when she saw the blue lights. She grinned to herself. Of course. 

She sighed and pulled over. 

She watched the cop get out of his car from her mirror. She raised her eyebrow. Man that uniform looks good on him. 

He tapped on her window.

She rolled it down. 

“Is there a problem?”

“Ma’am do you know how fast you were going?”

“Not fast enough.”

“I need your license and registration.”

She handed it too him and he looked it over. 

“Mrs. Hale I’m gonna have to give you a ticket for speeding.”

“Derek!”

“That’s Officer Hale to you.”

She couldn’t help but smile.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I’m not.”

“Get out of the car.”

She did as he said, and as soon as she got out, he spun her around and handcuffed her hands behind her back. 

“You haven’t used the handcuffs in awhile.” she said. 

He spun her around and kissed her roughly. 

“You’re not gonna give me attitude are you Mrs. Hale?”

“Are you gonna frisk me Officer Hale?”

“I might.”

“Are you going to arrest me?”

“No, because then I won’t get any dinner.” he smiled and un-cuffed her, “You still have to pay for that ticket though.”

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. 

“Race you home?” She asked.

“Only if you don’t break the law.”

“But that’s not any fun.”

“It can be……” he said as he twirled the handcuffs on his finger.


	3. Long Distance

“Braeden I don’t like this.”

“Derek. I appreciate that you miss me. But I have to do this. I’ll only be gone for the week.”

“But I’m sick.”

“You have a cold.”

“I’ve never had a cold.”

“Wrap up in a blanket and eat some soup.”

“It’ll taste better if you make it.”

“Derek Hale. I will be back in a week.”

“Call me every night.”

“Ok.”

She didn’t want to admit it, but she really did want to stay and witness Derek Hale’s first cold. But she had to take care of some things. 

But she was going to miss him. She basically lived with him now. Since they had been a couple, she had stayed at the loft every night. It felt good to be in someone’s arms. And they hadn’t been apart yet. 

But she was used to life on the road. He wasn’t. Had he been well he would have gone with her though. 

Derek missed her more than he realized he would. 

Had the loft always been so empty? And quiet?

He felt better but he had an ache he couldn’t figure out. 

His bed felt so cold. 

Meals were lonely. 

He never realized how lonely he actually was. 

She filled a spot he didn’t know he needed.

He filled a spot in Braeden she forgot she had. 

She was a love ‘em and leave ‘em type. She had to be. But not this time. 

They did call each other every night but it was the last phone call that was special.

“Derek?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you…stay on the phone until I go to sleep? Just talk to me. Tell me a story. Or something. Your voice….it’s comforting to me.”

Derek smiled. His girl was not as tough as she always acted. 

“Sure thing baby.”

He talked to her for a long time. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep. 

When she woke up in the morning, she looked at her phone. 

The line was still connected. 

She put her ear to the phone and could faintly hear Derek snoring. (His nose was still a little stopped up).

He stayed on the phone because hearing her breathe helped him sleep. 

She smiled and her heart swelled. She couldn’t wait to see him again.


	4. Coffee Shop

She hated working at the coffee shop. The only reason that she worked there was because her mom owned it. So by default she had to work there. Her mom even made her where the little visor and apron. She hated it. But it was just a summer job. 

And of course her first day working there her crush had to walk in. Of course he didn’t know that she was crushing on him. But frankly who wasn’t crushing on him?

“Nice hat.” he said as he walked up to the counter. He was joking, but he really thought she was cute. 

“What can I get for you?” Wow he was gorgeous. 

He wanted to say something about how nothing on the menu was sweeter than her, but he instead said just said his order.

She began to write his order on the cup and she started to write his name.

“Aren’t you going to ask me my name?”

“It’s Derek right?” she tried to play off that she knew his name.

He nodded. 

She was going to put down her number but she just got too nervous. 

He came in that coffee shop everyday after that.

They both spent the whole summer getting up the nerves to ask the other out.


	5. Furniture

“Derek wake up.”

He groaned and rolled over to see Braeden was dressed and ready to go.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to get furniture.”

“Why?”

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

“Really? We have a bed and a couch and a table.”

“That’s all we need.” He said with a smirk. 

“That maybe all you need, but we need variety and color.”

“Whatever you want Brae. All I need is you.”

“Well right now I need you to get up and get dressed.”

“Maybe we can get you a gun case Brae.”

“Now that’s more like it.”


	6. Boyd

“So baby when are you going to tell me your last name? Do you trust me enough?”

“Boyd.”

“What about him?”

“What? No, that’s my last name.”

“OH.”

“Who did you think I was talking about?”

“Just…someone I knew.”

“I have a cousin and his last name is Boyd. But that’s what he goes by. That’s one of the reasons I came to Beacon Hills. He lived here. He went missing a few months ago. Who knows what happened to him. Derek what’s wrong?”

He was sitting very still and his regular grimace was even worse. 

“Derek what’s wrong. Do you know something?”

“I….He’s gone.”

“Did you know him?”

“He was one of my Betas. The Alpha pack made me……kill him.” Derek sighed and buried his head in his hands. 

Braeden furrowed her brows and frowned. She was in shock.

“I’m so sorry Braeden.”

“Derek I…I don’t blame you for a minute.”

They wrapped their arms around each other and tried to forget the pain, but remember the good.


	7. Breakfast

Derek is an early riser. In the past he might say in bed as long as he could and drift back off to sleep. But since he had Braeden, he woke up early, but stayed awake. He liked to hold her in stillness of the morning.

But today he was going to get out of bed and make her breakfast. He almost didn’t want to. She was warm and safe in his arms and that’s how he liked it. But he made himself get up. 

He started the coffee maker and got out the stuff he needed to make her breakfast. 

He was almost done when she woke up. He wanted to wake her, but he didn’t mind. 

Braeden walked over to the kitchen and placed a kiss on Derek’s triskele tattoo. 

She hugged him from behind and when he rested his hands on hers, she tried to swipe a piece of toast off the counter.

But he caught her. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. You didn’t obey the rules.”

“What rules?”

Derek turned around to show her that he was wearing an apron that of course said “Kiss the Cook.”

He pointed to the words.

“The rules.”

She raised her eyebrow. 

“Why are you wearing an apron? Why do you even have one?”

“Peter gave it too me one Christmas as a joke. And I don’t want to get hot bacon grease on my chest.”

“Fine. I’ll obey the rules.”

He leaned down and kissed her. 

She tried to grab that piece of toast again while he kissed her. 

He caught both of her hands and slowly pulled his lips from hers.

“You’re getting better.” she said with a smile.

“Oh no no don’t try and act like you were teaching me something. You are just hungry.”

She stood and stared at him for a moment, then grabbed the toast and ran off laughing.

Derek didn’t move. He finished cooking.

She came back after a few seconds.

“That one was burnt!”

“See. I am learning. I am full of surprises.”

“You’re good Mr. Hale but I’m better.”

“Whatever you say. Just so you know you have to obey the rules before you can eat. The first time didn’t count.”

“Fine.”

She grabbed the apron and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

“See isn’t that a good rule, Babe?”

“That apron is still stupid.”


	8. Post Season 4

“So.”

“So.”

“You have your werewolf powers back." 

"I do." 

"How does it feel?”

“I feel different but it’s a good different. I feel better and stronger than I ever have. But right before I changed it was dark. And in that brief darkness I realized something. I realized I always want you by my side." 

"Really?”

“Yeah cuz I don’t want to use a gun ever again." 

She slapped his arm. She noticed his arm was more firm. Her werewolf man was back. She had only really known the human Derek. It would be fun to get to know the wolf side.

"Braeden….. What are you thinking about?”

It’s a good thing she had such a good poker face. She was NOT going to say what she was thinking.

He smiled.

“You are hiding something.”

“No I’m not.”

“Babe I’ve got my powers back. And that means I can hear your heartbeat. I’ll let it slide this time. But…… I wanna try something.”

He grabbed her face and gave her a loving kiss. He for the first time heard her heart beat fast for him. It was a sound he absolutely adored.

He was falling in love with her again. 

“That’s is the best sound in the world. I can’t wait to hear it again." 

She blushed which for her was even rare.

"You are going to torture me with those powers aren’t you?”

“That babe is a guarantee. You’ll like it though.” He said with a wink.

“What do you have in mind? Or should I ask?”

His eyes turned bright blue and he put his finger over his mouth and whispered, “Sssssssssshhhhhh it’s a secret. You’ll find out soon enough.”

Her stomach flipped. He was going to be the death of her.

“Well since you won’t tell me, can we discuss our plan for the desert wolf?”

“Don’t you think you should give it a rest? I’m not going to stop you, but I think we should take a break while we can. Besides I’m a new man. I can help you track them down. But I want to spend some time with my girl first.”

“We can spend time together in the car.”

He laughed and kisses her head.

“That’s not what I meant but that’s exactly why I love you.”


	9. Have you seen the? Oh..

It had been a crazy day for Derek. He came bustling in the front door of the loft ready to kiss Braeden after a long stressful day. 

He had his hands full of groceries and so he reached up to grab the spare key on the door frame, it was easier than digging in his pocket. 

He couldn’t find it and sighed setting down the groceries to reach into his pocket. When he unlocked the door he called out to Braeden.

"Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

She was sitting in one of the chairs of the loft in her underwear. She was sewing up a small cut on her side. 

Derek dropped the bags and ran over to her. The spare key was on the floor by the rest of the clothes she had taken off.

"Brae are you alright??” The scent of her blood was heavy to him. 

“It’s just a scratch.” She shrugged. 

“Oh.” he replied. 

“What you sound almost disappointed I’m not injured.” she joked. 

“No it’s just - you’ve already taken care of it. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help." 

"You can put the bandage on it if it’ll make you feel better.”

She handed him the gauze and adhesive. 

He gently placed it on her and smoothed down the adhesive tape. He noticed chill bumps rose wherever his hands touched. He smirked. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with to make you feel better?”

She leaned in and right when she was about to kiss him she whispered, “You can clean up the milk that spilled on the floor when you dropped the groceries.”


	10. Parking Lot

Derek is a night owl. Some might say he’s an insomniac. Whatever you call it he sleeps at weird times. So needless to say a lot of things get done while he should be sleeping.

Including going to the gym. The gym that he has a membership at is a 24 hour gym. So if he can’t sleep, he’ll go work out for an hour til he gets sleepy.

Tonight it’s 3 am. He worked out for an hour and is heading back to his car in the eerily empty parking lot.

He sighs as he gets in his car. He’s tired. But something’s wrong.

Someone is in the car with him.

He goes into protection mode. He whips his head around, and the claws come out. His fangs were beginning to come out too when he noticed that he wasn’t in any immediate danger.

The intruder was a woman. She was sleeping. He knew better not to trust a woman. But since she was a sleep, he wasn’t too worried. He could tell she was asleep because her heart rate was even and so was her breathing.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment. She was beautiful. Her hair and skin were dark. She was clad in leather and she had scars on her skin. He could tell she was a hunter of some kind. But he wasn’t sure what to do or why or how she got there. So he just started the car.

She woke with a start and groaned.

“Where am I?”

“In a car?”

“No idiot where? I was tracking a…” She stopped and began to feel around for something. “They took it!”

“Ok it’s 3 am and I’m going to need to to explain to me what’s going on. Clearly you don’t want to be here either.”

“I was tracking someth- someone and they hit me on the head and took my gun. Someone must have put in me in your car.” 

“What were you tracking? You said ‘thing.’”

“A werewolf.” She sighed. She was getting tired of giving this “the truth is out there speech.”

“Was he an alpha?”

“Yes, wait how did you?”

Derek flashed her a literal wolfish grin and flashed his blue eyes at her.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. I’m after him too. Seriously it’s 3 am and i need sleep. Obviously you don’t have anywhere to stay so just come back to my apartment with me.”

“Ya know my mom always warned me about guys like you.”

“Werewolves in parking lots at 3 am?”

“Something like that…Braeden.”

“Derek.”


	11. Hospital

Derek felt vulnerable dating a human. He probably felt more vulnerable than she did. He was constantly (secretly) worrying about her. She told him over and over again - she could take care of herself. And he didn’t doubt that. He just didn’t even want her in harm’s way at all. He had grown up in danger, and he guessed she had had a tough past. He wanted a calm life for her. He’d lost too many people he loved.

But she had a thick skull.

Guess that’s one of the reasons he loved her.

And her thick skull ended up saving her life. Literally.

Derek and Brae were on one of those dangerous stakeouts that turned out to be a shootout. Derek had become a good shot now, thanks to her. And for the most part he was good at having her back. But he got knocked down and was unfortunate enough to see his girl get shot and fall to the ground.

He was dizzy - from the hit on his head and watching her fall. He listened with all his might for her heartbeat. It was slow but it was there. And that was all he needed.

He mustered up all the strength he had left and got up and went to her. The people they were chasing had bolted thinking they were dead, so yeah they got away, but that was not issue.

For the second time in his life he carried his unconscious girl to the hospital. He prayed this would be the last time he would have to take her in like this. But first he had to make sure she would make it out of the hospital.

He found Melissa McCall right away and she helped Derek get Braeden to a gurney.

They whisked her away from him and he was not happy.

xx

Derek sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He felt so helpless.

“Derek?”

“Hey.”

It was Scott. He sat down next to Derek and clapped his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“How did you know I was here?”

“My mom told me. She figured you could use some company. Waiting like this alone is horrible.”

“Thanks.”

Derek noticed Scott looking at him with a frown.

“What is it?”

“You’re dirty and have blood all over you. You can’t meet Braeden when she wakes up looking like this.” Scott smiled a sad smile.

“If she wakes up.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Derek sighed but he let Scott lead him to the bathroom to wash his face.

xx

As soon as they walked out together - they bumped into Melissa.

“Hey Derek. She’s out of surgery but she’s still out. It looks like she’ll be alright. She’s resting now. You’ve got a tough girl. She’s a tough fighter, but she’ll need you.”

Derek nodded a thanks and asked where her room was and if he could go sit with her.

Melissa nodded at Scott and he followed Derek.

xx

Scott waited in the room with Derek. He hated seeing the pain on his friends face. He also hated seeing Braeden like this.

She had been shot in the head, but it only grazed her. She had to get stiches, but she would be fine. She had fallen pretty hard though and hit her head. She had a black eye and a couple cuts on her forehead. Her hair was shaved on the side (but they couldn’t see that yet because her head was wrapped in bandages). Derek thought her hair shaved on one side of her head might look cool. Though he’d have to wait for the removal of the bandages.

Scott waited with Derek almost all night. Derek was fighting sleep. Scott would go and get him coffee and tell him funny stories to keep him occupied.

Around 3 am she woke up.

She was greatly disoriented.

“Hey babe. How do you feel?”

She frowned. “What happened?”

Then she sort of panicked. “Where am I?”

“Braeden, you’re in the hospital. You got shot. Again.”

She touched her head with her hand slowly. And she smiled.

Derek and Scott smiled at one another, but were puzzled.

“I’ve got another scar to add to my collection.”

She laughed but then frowned. “I’m sorry Derek. I’m sure I scared you. You scared me when you fell.”

He leaned down and kissed her on her head. On the oppoiste side of her wounded of course.

“I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Scott turned to leave to give them privacy.

“Scott? Thanks for waiting with me.”

He nodded at both of them as he left. It had been a stressful night, but it had ended well for all of them.


End file.
